Demon Luck
by Constance-Lirit
Summary: Fox demon Ookami x Hidan...holiday time for the group D bad summary .


Akatsuki where heading a small log house off the corner of a hidden island for their summer holidays; Hidan, Kakuzu and Tobi walk together through the forest looking for the cabin. Tobi skips merely in front of both grumpy and arrogant Akatsuki's, Kakuzu walks with a tank top while Hidan walks topless, both in baggy sweat pants where as Tobi wears a rather feminine shirt and shorts. Some kind of animal walks through the forests stopping when something rustles through the bush then darts across the path.

"what was that…?" Kakuzu murmurs rather uninterested looking from where it came from to where it disappeared to, Hidan trails swiftly in front.

"who gives a crap, hurry the fuck up" the zealot yells looking irritated at Tobi sticking his head in the bush trying to see what had gone in there, further it darts again taking Hidan's eye this time as well as Kakuzu's.

"what the fuck?" the albino raises an eyebrow the darting seemed to be speeding up but always staying far from their reach or sight, a deer bounds out taking them by surprise.

"deer!" Tobi yells enthusiastically frightening the brown animal into running away as fast as possible, Kakuzu squints his eyes watching it move rather slower than it had been.

"I don't think deer's dart like that, besides that thing was bigger than before" Kakuzu states scanning around them until in the corner of his eye he notices a flash run right by his legs, a large snow white flash causing him to spin in defence only to find it gone.

"oi asshole stop fucking dancing and hurry the fuck up!" Hidan snaps stabbing red glares at the miser, Tobi in front suddenly flies into the bushes as the bulk attacks him.

"Holy Jashin!" Hidan yells loudly running to see what had just happened, Tobi struggles about against a tree screaming but nothing is near him yet it seemed to make the group paranoid of their surroundings. Kakuzu grunts picking up the distressed Tobi while Hidan surveys the forested area for anything.

"trust the asshole to find us a fucking cabin in the middle of a fucking forest filled with fucking shit" Hidan hollers swinging his scythe at attacking midges Kakuzu grabs Hidan's arm and yanks him backwards near the tree where Tobi and him self stand.

"what the---" Hidan yells only to have his mouth cupped over to shut him up, Kakuzu shifts his head to point at something close by so Hidan looks over.

To their astonishment what seems like a fox stands watching them like a wolf scouting, it wears what seems like an ANBU mask and is a snow pure white. It was bigger than any fox they had ever seen but not big enough to be any kind of wolf, ears twitching its paws reach out onto the grass in front; at all time it sits watching the three men in front of it.

Nearing them it stops sniffing the air and looking straight at Hidan, ignoring the others with an uninterested gesture. Leaning forward its cold mask and wet nose lightly touches Hidan's knuckles, inhaling his scent before turning its head to look behind it then back again. Gently rubbing its rib cage against their legs it steps forward towards the tree's again, Tobi gets up and steps closer seeming to become childish again.

"Tobi thinks it wants us to follow it!" Tobi yelps seeming to get a rather acknowledged ear twitch from the strange fox, before Hidan and Kakuzu can get a word in they where dragged through the tree's swiftly by Tobi following the fox. Shoving tree branch's from their faces they stare at the cabin they where searching for, Konan and the others sat relaxing and enjoying the hot sun. They greet the found members walking towards them as an old man who owns the inn comes out with drinks for the visitors.

"about time you got here, thought you got lost" Kisame smirks lying down on a towel with a beach magazine, Tobi starts shaking his arms explaining what had happened.

"what fox…?" Konan asks raising an eyebrow and looking around, they peer about to realise the fox was gone now as well.

"it had a mask and it was pure white and it lead us here" Tobi yelps pointing form where they had came, the old man blinks rather curiously looking at the young men.

"a white fox you say? That would be the forest god" the old man smiles seeming to go onto a dreamed state in his own fantasy's.

"oh and a beautiful maiden she was…ahhhh" the old man blushes drooling a little to their disturbed stares, his eyes blink then he laughs awkwardly.

"she helps lost travellers now and again, I've never heard of her coming out in broad daylight though" he murmurs in a confused tone looking around him then at his old inn with another dreaming smile.

"ah Ookami…" he murmurs wondering away into the house again, the Akatsuki stare bluntly then look at them again.

"how eventful you met a forest god hah" Leader shake his head with a sarcastic tone opening a bottle of water then rubbing his sweating brow.

"the heat's got to your heads, you're hallucinating" he snarks shooing away the noisy pests so he can relax, Hidan scowls then lugs his suitcase towards the house to get to his room as quick as possible; he hated carrying anything for too long.

The old man sits drinking tea still reminiscing the old days not noticing the bad tempered foul mouth walking past him loudly, the albino throws down his things and flops on the bed rolling his eyes and throwing open the room window to get fresh air.

"fucking smells like old me in here for fuck sake" Hidan hollers out the window before leaning on it and staring at the tree's down below, this was going to be a rather boring holiday with no one around to sacrifice for an entire week. Deciding to retreat to the forest to attack some defenceless rabbits or deer in the forest. Hidan swings his scythe at a poor rabbit but it hops out of the way to Hidan's growing amusement, the bushes rustle as she flings his scythe into it to try surprise the animal. Trying to pull it back Hidan finds him self fighting over his own scythe with what ever is in the bushes, losing the rope slips out of his tight grip and flies into the forests. Scowling he starts yelling insanities at the top of the albino's lungs, storming out of the tree's and to the group with a red face and weapon less into the holiday house. Later that night all sit in the living room relaxing and swapping stories about battles and things they have seen, Hidan still miffed about losing his favourite weapon to a dammed animal in the forest. A gentle tapping takes the old mans attention to the light paper door, his eyes lighting up to the gentle knock again.

"Ookami?" the old man questions as the knocking becomes a little louder, a light brightens outside of the paper door before sliding open. A demon kneels just outside bowing and smiling to the old men, the Akatsuki stare as she enters and shuts the door behind her self to be beside the old man.

"it's been so long since I've seen you, what brings you to my humble home?" the old man politely asks pouring green tea into a glass for the strange beast, taking the cup in its paws it sips the tea and smiles once again.

"I felt it was about time I paid you a visit, I have a couple things to give you" the demon speaks not in a vicious manner but in a rather angelic and heaven sent voice.

"you bring gifts? Now this is a strange occasion" the old man laughs gingerly while the demon pulls out a small bag filled with strange trinkets, then looks at the albino staring at her; a toothy grin appears on the end of her masked snow white muzzle; Pein gives the zealot a strange look then takes watch to the forest god.

"I'm in need of somewhere to stay, a storm is rolling in" Ookami begins to the old mans who nods enthusiastically and runs away to find her a room and key, she watches rather surprised that the hunched over man could move that speedily when he wanted to.

"are you enjoying your holiday here?" Ookami questions sipping from her herbal tea again and twitching ears, no one said anything in reply except for Tobi.

"yes Tobi is! Thanks for leading us here this morning!" Tobi yelps in a hyper way causing the demon to smile sweetly once more watching him bounce about like a human child.

"anything to help visitors" she softly answers looking at the albino Jashinist again seeming rather curious of him not that any of the other weird looking people.

"Lady Ookami, why don't you take a more relaxed form?" the old man shouts through still fighting over retrieving key and room for the demon, a small chuckle departs the demons mouth as she stands up again to go help the old man.

Outside in the hall Ookami is seen to be wearing a kimono that reaches just past her tail and stands on brown wooden stilts, still in position of a mask over her face and a long pole with a paper lantern alight on the bottom. Taking down the key the old man rubs his back murmuring about his age while Ookami listens contently to him before going to the hallways to find the room, Hidan stands murmuring to him self about something.

"evening" the forest god greets stepping past him and smiling while Hidan turns to watch her opening the door to her room, the albino stares silently at her until she looks at him.

"what?" the albino scowls only to find the wolf just smiles again then shuts her room leaving him alone outside, Hidan lies in bed asleep until the weight around the bed seems to get heavier waking him up to see what it was. Opening his eyes the albino stares up at a young girl peering back, in a yelp she is kicked up and off the end of the bed to Hidan's horror. A loud thump and scramble is heard before the girl pokes her head back up again to look at him, Hidan begins to start yelling until she swiftly cups his mouth to keep him quiet again. She keeps her hand there until he stops yelping, bowing again she reaches down and produces the scythe in which he had lost in the first place.

"my fucking scythe" the rude albino yelps taking it from her quickly and looking for a single scratch on it even if it was miniscule, the strange girl tilts her head with a smile.

"thanks bitch" Hidan 'kindly' states propping it back up against the wall to find her on the bed again looking at him, something clicked in the back of his mind.

"wait, your that fucking demon, Ookami" the albino glares with his infamous smirk once again, Ookami copies him or at least tries but ends up looking silly.

"what the fuck are you doing?" the albino asks trying to hide an amused smile from the young woman, she blinks and creeps closer to him curiously.

"I've never met someone like you, are you a demon?" Ookami murmurs to no one in particular as she touches his topless body curiously, Hidan blushes taking her hand off of his bare chest embarrassed; he looks at her rather delicate wrists which are pale and silk soft to touch. Ookami looks at his hands trying to study his actions where as the Jashinist stares at her slightly parted lips debating a rather dangerous move, seeing she seems rather busy touching his hands and arms as if examining a body at a crime scene he puts and arm around her waist slowly. Ookami blinks and looks to her sides with arms at shoulder level, Hidan yanks her in to a tooth clashing kiss taking the woman by surprise.

Frozen for a moment Ookami kisses back trying to copy the albino, his tongue snakes along her bottom lip demanding entrance which the wolf girl eventually obeys. Hidan battles with her own smaller tongue for dominance in which he wins and begins surveying her cavern like mouth, the tip of his tongue runs along her sharp teeth; eventually releasing her to breath gruffly.


End file.
